Hiei has anmesia then goes deaf
by Animefouryou
Summary: How does Hiei deal when he loses his hearing


Hiei's Amnesia  
  
Yusuke was figuring how to tell Kurama that Hiei had amnesia. Hiei had been drunk and fallen out of the tree forgetting who he was and what his life was like Yusuke had found him and brought him to his house Hiei was unconscious Yusuke tend to Hiei's wounds he dress Hiei warmly. Hiei woke hours later. " Where am I?" Hiei asks. " Your at my house." Yusuke replies. " Who are you do I know you?" Hiei asks. " You don't know me do you know who you are?" Yusuke asks. " No I don't." Hiei replies. " Your name is Hiei." Yusuke replies. " It is okay." Hiei replies yawning a bit. " Get some rest." Yusuke replies leaving the room. Hiei drifted to sleep. Yusuke call Kurama on the phone. " Kurama come over here immediately its Hiei I'll explain when you get here call Kuwabara." Yusuke replies. " I'm on my way." Kurama replies hanging up the phone. Yusuke sat on the couch he was worried about Hiei. " Poor Hiei he doesn't know us or his baby sister he barely remembers his name." Yusuke replies. Kurama knocked on Yusuke's door. " Kurama Kuwabara please Come in." Yusuke replies franticly. " Yusuke what is it?" Kurama asks. " I found Hiei past out on the sidewalk he was drunk he had been drinking he fell from the tree I brought him here and tend to his wounds and dress him when he woke up a few minutes ago he doesn't know who he is he has no idea about his past who he was or that he has a sister or who we are Kurama Kuwabara Hiei has amnesia." Yusuke replies. " Oh no." Kurama Kuwabara replies. Meanwhile Hiei woken up very frighten he had a pillow in his hands. " Where am I, I know my name is Hiei that is what the person told me." Hiei replies shaking near tears. Outside the bedroom Kurama felt Hiei was awake. " Yusuke Hiei he's awake and frightened badly." Kurama replies. " I'll go talk to him." Yusuke replies he slowly opened the door to not scare Hiei. " Hiei are you alright?" Yusuke asks. " What's you're name?" Hiei asks. " My name is Yusuke." Yusuke replies. Hiei lay in bed tears coursing down his face. " I don't know who I am I have no memory of my life I don't even know if I have any family." Hiei replies tears coursing down his face. Yusuke felt so bad for him he knew who Hiei's family was but Yusuke knew Hiei wasn't ready to handle any more information about his life until he'd remember if he ever did at all. " Do you want to be alone?" Yusuke asks. Hiei didn't answer he just cried his heart out. Yusuke quietly left the room. Kurama and Kuwabara were sitting in the living room. " How's Hiei?" Kurama asks. " Not good he's upset right now he's crying he doesn't remember who he is I told him his name but he doesn't remember anything." Yusuke replies sadly. " Poor Hiei oh no Hiei has a bounty on his head the demons are after him what can we do about that?" Kurama asks. " I haven't a clue but we have to protect Hiei he's vulnerable now he doesn't even remember he's a master swords men or how to use his Katana sword." Yusuke replies. Meanwhile Grandish an old adversary appeared in Yusuke's room. " Hiei you will die tonight stand up and fight me." Grandish replies. Hiei look up he had tears falling down his face. " Who are you?" Hiei asks frightened. " You know who I am." Grandish replies. " No I don't I don't even know who I am or what my life has been like." Hiei replies. " Time for you to die Hiei." Grandish replies. " I can't even remember what I am or how to fight its gone all gone." Hiei replies sadly. " Is there anyone here I can talk to get some answers?" Grandish asks. " A guy name Yusuke can talk to you he'll tell you." Hiei replies. Grandish opened the door he went out to the living room. " Which one is Yusuke?" Grandish asks. " I'm him who are you?" Yusuke asks. " My name is Grandish I traveled with Hiei centuries ago what is wrong with Hiei?" Grandish asks. Yusuke looked sadly at Grandish. " Hiei had been drunk tonight he fell out of the tree he banged his head hard on the cement he doesn't remember anything about his past or his life he doesn't know who we are he barely remembers his name he doesn't even remember he is a fire demon half Koorime or how to fight with a sword or that he has a Jagan he is powerless until he gets his memory back if he does at all he might never get his memory back ever." Yusuke replies. " Never ever?" Grandish asks in shock. " Never." Yusuke replies Hiei stood at the doorway he had tears coursing down his face. " I'll never remember ever no that isn't fair I want to remember." Hiei replies as more tears fell down his face. Yusuke walked up towards Hiei. " Hiei it will alright you'll remember in time don't worry." Yusuke replies. " How can you be so sure?" Hiei asks more tears fell down face. " Hiei it will be alright just Relax." Yusuke replies softly. " Just relax how can I relax when I don't who I am." Hiei screams angrily tears coursing down his cheeks. " Hiei calm down." Yusuke replies. " No I won't calm down I am upset leave me alone." Hiei screams running to the room he slams the door shut locking it so no one would entered Hiei was angry he took out his sword he sliced his wrists. " If I'll never remember I rather die." Hiei replies as the blood trickle down his arms. Meanwhile outside the room where Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara were shocked at Hiei's outburst. Kurama felt Hiei's Ki drop. " Oh No he wouldn't?" Kurama replies in terror. " What?" Yusuke asks. " We've got to get in you're room Yusuke Hiei has sliced his wrists just now." Kurama replies. Yusuke, Kurama, Grandish, Kuwabara ran to the door. " It's locked." Yusuke replies. " Hiei open the door." Yusuke replies. No answer. " Guys his Ki is dropping fast if we don't get in there he will die his sister will be so sad if her only brother dies we've got to save him." Kurama replies. " Hiei has a sister?" Grandish asks. " Yes he does her name is Yukina." Kurama whispers. " I'm breaking down the door." Yusuke replies he used his demon strength and broke down the door. Hiei was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. " Is it too late?" Kurama asks. "He's alive but barely his pulse is weak." Yusuke replies. " Kuwabara go get Yukina now it's Hiei's only chance do not tell Yukina that Hiei is her brother he doesn't want her to know." Yusuke replies. " Okay I'll run as fast as I can." Kuwabara replies. " Hurry Hiei is running out of time." Kurama replies. Kuwabara left he ran. " Oh no Hiei's pulse it's gone." Kurama replies. " It's too late." Yusuke replies sadly tears coursing down his face. " No I'll use some of my life force to by Hiei some time." Kurama replies using his powers. Kuwabara returned with Yukina. " Hurry Yukina Hiei is dying he slit his wrists and is bleeding to death." Yusuke replies. Yukina ran to Hiei she use healing powers to heal Hiei's wrists. " Why did he do this?" Yukina asks. " Yukina Hiei has amnesia he doesn't know who he is or remember any of us or remember his past it's a complete blank he was angry and upset earlier about he might never ever remember." Yusuke replies. " His pulse is coming back up he's alright." Kurama replies. Hiei woke up. " Who are you?" Hiei asks looking at the girl. " My name is Yukina." Yukina replies. Hiei was upset he couldn't remember a thing he began to cry. " Why didn't you leave me to die I have no memory of my life who I am or my past." Hiei replies tears falling down his face. Yukina took Hiei into her arms. "Shh it's alright Hiei." Yukina replies softly running her fingers through his hair. Hiei didn't calm down he got up he was very upset he was also very tired Hiei lie down on Yusuke's bed he fell asleep during that time Hiei's hearing was going. Meanwhile in the living room Yukina, Yusuke, Kurama were talking. " Yusuke Hiei has no memory of who he is he has amnesia?" Yukina asks. " Yes he does Yukina he might never remember who he is or his past it's all gone probably forever." Yusuke replies sadly. Koenma appeared. " What's going on here I was coming here to give the Urameshi team their next case." Koenma replies. " Um Koenma something terribly has happen Hiei he was drunk he fell out of the tree he hit his head pretty hard when he fell he forgot who he is he has no memory of his life or his past he doesn't know us he might never get his memory back it's gone for good forever he's upset about it he tried to kill himself he slit his wrists a few minutes ago he has amnesia Koenma he forgot that he is a master swords men he doesn't know how to use his sword at all he's powerless he even forgot how to use his Jagan or the black dragon wave will probably never have Hiei back in the group again." Yusuke replies sadly. " I have to go." Koenma replies disappearing back to spirit world Mukuro suddenly appeared. " Where is my Hiei?" Mukuro demanded. " Um Mukuro take a seat something terribly has happen to Hiei." Yusuke replies. " What did he kill a human?" Mukuro asks. " No he was drunk tonight he was in the tree drinking alcohol he lost his balance and fell out of the tree bumping his head hard he has amnesia Mukuro he doesn't remember anything of his life or his past he doesn't even know who we are it's all gone probably forever he may never ever regain his memory he doesn't even remember that he's a master swords man or how to use his Katana sword or black dragon wave he's very upset about it he's been crying he tried to kill himself a few minutes ago we saved his life but Hiei will never be the same." Yusuke replies sadly. " May I see him?" Mukuro asks. " Sure tell him you're name but don't scare him he won't know who you are." Yusuke replies. Mukuro went into Yusuke's room Hiei was awake he held a pillow very frightened. " Um Hiei." Mukuro replies. " Who are you?" Hiei asks frightened. " My name is Mukuro." Mukuro replies. " I don't remember you and why does my hearing feel plugged." Hiei replies tears coursing down his face. " Shh its alright." Mukuro replies softly. Hiei held a necklace with gem on it. " What is this?" Hiei asks. Mukuro froze. " He doesn't even know what that is." Mukuro replies to herself. " Hiei it will be alright do you want to be alone?" Mukuro asks. Hiei nodded his head lying down he cried until he fell asleep sniffling a lot. Mukuro felt bad for Hiei she left the room. " Um Yukina I know Hiei wouldn't want me to tell you what I know but there is something you need to know about Hiei." Mukuro replies. " What is it?" Yukina asks. " Hiei is you're older brother Yukina." Mukuro replies. " He is why didn't he ever tell me?" Yukina asks. " He was afraid that you would hurt him reject him he thought he couldn't handle the pain if you reject him." Mukuro replies. " I would never do that to Hiei." Yukina replies. " Do not tell him you know now wait until he gets his memory back." Mukuro replies. " He might not ever Mukuro maybe if I tell him I know it will trigger a memory and he would finally have his memory back." Yukina replies. Yukina went into Yusuke's room finding her long lost brother asleep. " Oh Hiei I now know the truth I'm not mad at you I understand why you kept it from me." Yukina replies. Hiei woke up. " You're Yukina right?" Hiei asks. " Yes Hiei I am." Yukina replies softly sitting next to him. " Hiei I know who you are you're my big brother I'm you're baby sister." Yukina replies. " If you are can you tell me what this necklace is?" Hiei asks. " It's the tear gem necklace our mother gave us when we were born." Yukina replies. " You are my sister thanks for telling me." Hiei replies smiling at her feeling better. Hiei started feeling dizzy. " I feel dizzy and my hearing I think something is wrong with my hearing." Hiei complains he blacked out he saw images of his life he saw his birth him being thrown off of the cliff life of misery in Makai all alone the surgery for his Jagan meeting Kurama stealing the artifacts from the vault getting in trouble for it, Meeting Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina he then saw him and Sigure fighting and Hiei becoming Mukuro's heir. Hiei open his eyes. " Hiei are you alright?" Yukina asks in concern. " I saw images I think it was my past I understand what these images are I remember who I am." Hiei replies with relief. " Hiei dear brother finally you remember." Yukina replies softly taking his hand massaging it gently. " I'm glad I do." Hiei replies. Meanwhile Toguro brothers were heading to Yusuke's house. " This years Dark will get Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara to be our special guests this year." Muscle Toguro brother replies. They appear in Yusuke's living room. " Yusuke you, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, are this years special guests." Muscles Toguro brother replies. " This isn't a really good time to tell us this were kind of having problems." Yusuke replies. " Fine I'll kill everyone you Know starting with your mother Yusuke." Muscles Toguro brother replies. " Please don't hurt my mother the problem is Hiei see tonight I found him on the ground he was drunk he was drinking alcohol in the tree and fell out he hit his head pretty hard he was knocked unconscious when he woke up he couldn't remember who he was he has amnesia he can't remember his life or how to fight or even use his Jagan or use the black dragon wave he doesn't know who we are he doesn't even know his sister he's very upset." Yusuke replies. " Hiei has a sister?" Muscle Toguro brother asks. " Yes he does remember the ice aperation that the crime lord kidnapped that was no ordinary girl she was Hiei's baby twin sister." Yusuke replies. Meanwhile in Yusuke's room Hiei woken he could see but his hearing was different. " Yukina." Hiei replies. " Hiei." Yukina replies. Hiei couldn't hear " Sis I can't hear at all." Hiei replies tears falling down his face. " It's alright Hiei." She mouth to Hiei so he could read her lips. Yusuke came in.  
  
" Yusuke Hiei can't hear I think his hearing was damage when he fell." Yukina replies. " Oh no." Yusuke replies. " Hiei." Yusuke replies Hiei shook his head sadly. " Don't fear Yukina Kurama can teach you're brother to sign." Yusuke replies. " Is it permanent?" Yukina asks. " I'm afraid so." Yusuke replies. " I'll tell the other's." Yusuke replies leaving the room. " Yusuke what is it?" Kurama asks. " It's Hiei he can't hear any more It was damage when he fell tonight he has his memory back Kurama do you have the sign book?" Yusuke asks. " Yes I do." Kurama replies. " Okay I'll teach him right now." Kurama replies heading to Yusuke's room. Kurama taught Hiei how to sign he mastered it quite well. " Yukina." Hiei signed. " Are you alright?" Yukina signed. " Hello I'm deaf." Hiei signed. " Hiei it will be alright it could be worse you could be blind." Yukina signed to her brother. " You're right." Hiei signed. " Kurama I want to talk to Yusuke can you translate for me." Hiei signed. " Sure." Kurama signed back. Hiei got out of bed. " Sis please Come with me." Hiei signed to his sister. Yukina got up she followed her brother and Kurama out to the living room. Hiei started to sign. Kurama spoke. " I know the Toguro brothers want us to be their special guests but how can I fight when I can no longer hear anything I know I still have my powers but without my hearing I'm useless to the team I can still watch and understand but cannot hear the tournament Mukuro do you still want me to be your heir." Hiei signed. " Yes I do Hiei." Mukuro replies. Kurama signed to Hiei. "She still wants you as her heir." Kurama signed. Hiei signed Kurama spoke again to translate." Mukuro do you care for me or are you just saying that you still want me to be you're heir because you pity me." " That's not true." Mukuro replies. Hiei read her lips. " Is it Mukuro how do I know that all of you really care about me I've suffered to much in my life no one was there for me I had myself to depend on myself I had no one to protect me my mother wasn't there for me like you Kurama Yusuke I know you care about me you know how I feel since you're mother wasn't there for you she was drinking all the time Kuwabara I don't want you're pity we don't get along but I'm willing to try to be you're friend but stop calling me a shrimp it hurts my feelings." " I'll try." Kuwabara replies. Kurama signed to Hiei. " Kuwabara will try." Kurama signed. " I'm sorry Hiei for being mean to you." Kuwabara replies. "He says he sorry." Kurama signed. " Tell him I forgive him." Hiei signed. " He forgives you." Kurama replies. " I want to speak to Koenma." Hiei signed to Kurama. " Sure do you want me to call him back here?" Kurama signed. " Yes." Hiei signed. " Koenma Hiei wants to speak to you." Kurama replies. Koenma appears. " Hiei what is it?" Koenma asks. " Koenma wants to know what you want." Kurama signed. " What's the deal?" Koenma asks. " When Hiei fell early this evening after from the tree he was drunk he hit his head pretty hard he regained his memory but Hiei can't hear any more he's deaf." Yusuke replies. " Hiei I'm sorry to hear what happen." Koenma replies. " Koenma says he sorry." Kurama sign. " Tell Yusuke, Kuwabara, and everyone else expect my sister to leave the room for a minute I want to talk to Koenma alone." Hiei signed. " Hiei ask for Yusuke, and everyone to leave the room except me and Yukina." Kurama replies. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mukuro, and Toguro brothers left the room. Hiei started to sign. " Koenma how can I fight on missions when I can't even hear." " Hiei it will be alright you can still be in missions use you're other senses." Koenma replies. " Koenma says you can still fight on missions that you have other senses." Kurama signed. Hiei felt tears coursing down his cheeks. " I've been alone all of my life no one to teach me right from wrong no one to take care of me to show me love or to protect me I just had to fend for my self in order to survive I never knew my mother I went back to meet her but I learned she died it hurt me inside so much I couldn't even speak I just quietly left the island that condemn me to death I learn of Yukina by Runi and began my search for her I know I've done bad things in the past but I've changed I don't want to be grumpy and miserable any more I would like to see my mother I need her can you bring her back to life." " Hiei are you sure?" Koenma asks. " Koenma wants to know if you're sure." Kurama signed. " Yes very sure Koenma please I want my mother to hold me in my arms telling me everything is alright please Koenma all my life I've dreamed of meeting my mother I want her to get to know me all I wanted was to have a normal child hood but I didn't I suffered I still have a bounty on my head in Makai demons are still after me to kill me they won't stop coming after me until I'm dead they've been hunting for me since I was a small child back then I just ran for my young life I was scared I fell in a river I almost drowned I manage to grab on a ledge and pull myself up I was so tired they found me and chased me I screamed at them to leave me alone I ran but I was a small child I was getting exhausted I hid in the bushes and waited until they left I crept quietly so they wouldn't find me or hear me Grandish left the group he is my friend as well as Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara and I had our differences but I'm willing to be friend him Koenma whether you know this or not I consider you a friend I trust you I've had a very hard time trusting people because of all the pain I've suffered so are you going to bring my mother back to life?" " Sure I'll bring her back to life." Koenma replies. " Koenma going to bring her back to life so you can meet her Hiei." Kurama sign. Hiei smiled at Koenma. " Thank you Koenma I'll always be gratefully to you." " Your welcome Hiei." Koenma replies. " Koenma says your welcome." Kurama sign. Hina appeared in the room. Koenma disappeared back to spirit world " Where am I?" Hina asks. " Hiei ask to bring you here he wanted to meet you." Kurama replies. Hina looked at her son. " Hiei." Hina replies Hiei didn't answer he looked at her with sad eyes. " What's wrong with him didn't he hear me call his name?" Hina asks. " Mom I'm afraid Hiei is deaf he can't hear see he was drunk earlier tonight he fell out of the tree hitting his head hard he had amnesia a little while ago but he finally remember but he lost his hearing." Yukina replies. " How can I communicate with him?" Hina asks. " Sign language I'll teach you." Kurama replies. Kurama taught Hina sign language. " I'm going to teach Yusuke Kuwabara and the Toguro brother's, Grandish, and Mukuro if they want to communicate with Hiei there going to have to learn how." Kurama replies heading to the kitchen. " Hiei honey I'm finally get to see you after all this time." Hina signed. " Mom why did you let the elders throw me off the cliff they were cruel to me I've suffered a lot in my life I felt no one cared about me no one loved me or wanted to protect me I was very lonely I only had myself to depend on I have done some bad things but it was because no one taught me right from wrong because I was all alone I had a terrible childhood demons put a bounty on my head and there still searching for me to kill me they won't stop until they kill me I'm vulnerable now since I can't hear any longer I can use my other senses but with out my hearing it will be difficult for me to fight I want These demons to stop coming after me but it won't happen and I'm afraid for my life." Hiei sign tears started to come down his face. Hina took her son in her arms. " Shh." Hina sign. " Hold me mom please protect me." Hiei sign. " I will Hiei I promise." Hina sign. Hina cradled her son in her arms she kiss his forehead. " I love you mom." Hiei sign." I love you too son." Hina sign. Kurama came into the room. " Hiei, Yusuke made some dinner would you like some?" Kurama signed. " Yes please." Hiei sign. Kurama return to the kitchen. Mukuro came out to the living room. " Hina could you give me and Hiei some time alone to talk?" Mukuro asks. " Sure." Hina replies she got up. " I'll be in the kitchen." Hina sign. " Okay mom." Hiei sign. " Hiei you haven't looked at me once are you mad at me?" Mukuro sign. " No Mukuro it's just my life is changing I can no longer hear and I'm trying to get usta to being deaf it will take some time for me to adjust I was angry at first but when Kurama taught me how to sign I felt a lot better about being deaf I have accepted it." Hiei sign. " That's good now what about the bounty on you're head Hiei these demons are ruthless they will stop at nothing from killing you." Mukuro sign. " I know but what can I do they have been hunting me since I was a small child because of them I'm on the run for my life when I was a child because of them I fell in the river I almost drowned the current was very strong I was getting tired I luckily found a ledge and pulled myself up they found me I ran for my life I found bushes and hid until they were gone I quietly got up I was very tired I ran to find shelter for it had started to rain I collapse of exhaustion and after that I don't know." Hiei sign. " Hiei are you going to return to the castle?" Mukuro sign. " I want to stay with my mother and sister I need my mother I want her to get to know me and I want my sister to get to know me I also want to stay with my friends I'm going to try to be friend Kuwabara after all he wants to marry my sister I want to walk my sister down the aisle on her wedding day." Hiei sign. " Hiei I wish I could stay on earth but I can't I have to protect my land." Mukuro sign. " I understand Mukuro I wish you stay here on earth with me don't worry but can you find the demons and tell them to come see me immediately I want to talk to them." Hiei sign. " Okay Hiei I'll send them here." Mukuro sign. " Tell them no weapons." Hiei sign. " Okay I'll tell them." Mukuro sign." Can you go get my mother and sister?" Hiei sign. " Sure." Mukuro sign she went into the kitchen. " Hina Yukina Hiei wants to see you both." Mukuro replies. " Okay." Hina Yukina. " I will see you all later Hiei wants to stay on earth he can but I have to get back to protect my land." Mukuro replies. " We understand." Yusuke Kurama replies. Mukuro disappeared back to Makai. Hiei was sitting on the couch relax. " Hiei honey is everything alright?" Hina sign. " I'm fine mom the demons should be here I'll need you to translate for me is that alright?" Hiei sign. " That's fine son." Hina sign. " Mom I did nothing to these demons they harassed me since I was a small child I was scared for my life what if one of them struck me down and kill me." Hiei sign he was scared. " I won't let that happen to you you're my son and I will be there for you and protect you." Hina sign." Thanks mom." Hiei sign he hugged her. The demons came. " Hiei we've come to terminate your life." The demons replied. " Mom what did they say?" Hiei sign. " Um didn't he hear us?" The demons ask. " No Hiei didn't he cannot hear what you say ever he's deaf." Hina replies. " Since when he wasn't before." The demons replies." No he wasn't see early this evening he was in a tree drinking alcohol he was drunk he fell out of the tree hitting his head hard when he woke up he had amnesia a little while later after that he couldn't hear any more." Hina replies. " Mom I want to speak with them." Hiei sign. " Okay son when ever you're ready." Hina sign. Hiei started to sign his mother translated. " Why do you all want me dead I have never done anything to you and you all scared me since I was a small child I've been running from all of you since I was four years old I was alone tired scared for my young life I even fell in a river the current was strong I almost drowned but still you all continue chasing me to kill me what did I do to deserve to have a bounty on my head just because I'm known as the forbidden child you judge me sentence me to death please don't kill me I deserve to live peacefully with my mother and my baby sister and my friends who care about me very much now I am deaf and can no long hear for the rest of my life I was a little upset at first but since I've learn sign language I fell better about it what is you're decision are you still going to hunt for me." " Hiei were really sorry for scaring you we had no idea it would affect you this way." The demons replied. " Hiei they are really sorry for scaring you they say they had no idea it would affect you so much." Hina sign. " But you guys did scare me I was just a little kid who was all alone with no one to take Care of me or protect me I felt no one loved me just because of who I am." " Hiei please forgive us." The demons asked. " Hiei Their asking for you to forgive them." Hina sign. " What about the bounty on my head." " It's discontinued immediately will tell every demon in Makai." The demons replied. " Hiei they are discontinuing it and their telling every demon in Makai." Hina sign. " Thanks you guys I forgive you." " So are you returning to Makai?" The demons asked." They want to know if you're returning to Makai?" Hina sign. " No my mother is back I want her to get to know me and I want to get to know her and my sister and be with my friends I'm happy here." " Good for you Hiei well will let you go." The demon replies. " They said good for you they said they have to go." Hina sign. " Bye." The demons replied. " Bye." Hiei sign. The demons disappeared. " That's a load off of my mind." Hiei sign. " You feel better Hiei honey?" Hina sign." Yes I do but I want to speak to the elders they owe me answers for what they put me threw." Hiei sign. " I would like to speak to them too I'm angry for what they did to you son I'm sorry they took you from me I didn't even get to hold you or name you when you were born they took you the second you were born please forgive me." Hina sign. " I forgive you mom I love you." Hiei sign. " I love you too Hiei honey." Hina signed hugging her son. " Mom are you disappointed that I'm deaf I did a stupid thing I drank to much shake and I was drunk it cause me to lose my hearing because I fell out of the tree because I lost my balance cause I was too drunk." Hiei sign. " Hiei why did you drink." Hina sign. " I was lonely depressed so I did it to take my pain and suffering away." Hiei sign. " Hiei you promise never to drink again?" Hina sign. " I promise mom I won't any more." Hiei sign. " Hiei you've been angry and bitter all you're life haven't you?" Hina sign. " Yes mom I felt very lonely no one there for me I have suffered a lot in my life I want to know why mom did you kill you're self?" Hiei sign. " I was upset over losing you son it hurt inside when they took you away from me and that they took Yukina away I stabbed myself to escape the pain." Hina sign. Hiei looked at his mother in anger. " Mom how could you do that to you're self I came back to find you too meet you when I found out you had died I was so upset inside I couldn't speak Runi showed me you're Grave I didn't cry I couldn't find it in myself Runi told me of Yukina I left quietly to begin my search." Hiei sign. " Hiei I'm so sorry had I know you would come back to meet me I wouldn't have killed myself." Hina sign. " It's alright you're here now and that's what's important." Hiei sign." Hiei how come you wear that bandana?" Hina sign. " Under my bandana is my third eye my Jagan I had it surgically put in to enhance my senses so I could find the ice island and Yukina I found both and for years couldn't tell Yukina who I was I didn't have the courage Mukuro told her the truth Yukina wasn't mad at me she understood why I didn't I wasn't a coward I just didn't have the courage to tell her the truth I feared she would hate me and reject me I thought if she did I couldn't stand the pain it would kill me inside to know how she truly feels." Hiei sign. " Hiei didn't it hurt having the Jagan put in?" Hina sign. " Yes it did very much I cried while it was being done." Hiei sign. Yusuke came in with dinner for Hiei. " Hiei dinner." Yusuke sign. " Thanks Yusuke." Hiei sign. Yusuke put the plate in front of Hiei. " Enjoy Hiei I made it specially for you." Yusuke sign. " Thanks Yusuke you're a good friend." Hiei signed smiling at Yusuke. " You're welcome Hiei." Yusuke signed heading to his kitchen to clean up. Kurama brought out Hina and Yukina's plate. "Here Hina Yukina." Kurama replies. " Thanks Kurama." Hina Yukina replies. " Kurama I'm calling the elders I want some answers from them and I want my friends by my side." Hiei sign. " Sure Hiei were here for you." Kurama sign. Hiei, Yukina, Hina finish eating Yusuke took the plate. " Kuwabara I know I haven't been nice to you when we first met please forgive me for me being a bitter cold grumpy demon." Hiei sign. " Hiei I understand and I forgive you you've changed can we be friends?" Kuwabara sign. " Sure we can be friends and you can still see my sister I trust you completely with her I know you love her dearly with all your heart." Hiei sign. " Thanks Hiei I'll take good care of you're sister I promise I intend to marry you're sister with your blessing of course and you can walk down the aisle." Kuwabara sign. Hiei was sad. " Yeah but I won't be able to hear you two get married." Hiei sign. " Will have a translator." Kuwabara sign. Hiei hugged Kuwabara. " Thanks Kuwabara." Hiei sign. Hina sat next to her son. " Hiei do you want me to call the elders?" Hina sign. " Yes mom." Hiei sign. " Elders I would like all of you too come to see me I want to speak to all of you." Hina replies. The elders appeared. " Hina you're alive?" The elders ask in shock. " Yes I am I want some answers." Hina replies. " Mom I want to speak to them." Hiei sign. " Hiei I want to speak to them first." Hina sign. " Hina what's the deal how come your using your hands to talk to your son." The elders asked. " My son is deaf he cannot hear any more he was drinking alcohol early this evening he got drunk he fell out of the tree hitting his head hard on the cement Yusuke found him and brought him here Hiei woke up with amnesia but he eventually remember who he was but he was slowly losing his hearing eventually he couldn't hear any more." Hina replies. " Hina were sorry to hear." The elder's replied. " Elders why did you take my son away from me you hurt him more by doing so he's been angry bitter over it he was very lonely growing up he had no one but himself he was being hunted by demons he was a little boy he was scared and frighten for his life he just wanted someone to love and protect him he wanted his mother but he never had me to be there for him and because of it my son has suffered emotional pain and he was depressed that he got drunk which cause him to fall out of the tree which cause him to lose his hearing for the rest of his life." Hina replies. " Were sorry Hina we had no idea this would happen please forgive us." The elders ask. " I forgive you I'm here for my son and daughter and both my children need me especially my son I want to get to know both my children." Hina replies. " We understand." The elder replied. " Mom I'm ready to talk to the elders." Hiei sign. " Okay son." Hina sign. " I'll translate what he tells me." Hina replies to the elders. Hiei began to sign. " Elders I want to know what did you throw me off the cliff separating me from my mother and baby sister you did more harm to me then good I never knew my own mother I was alone all of my life I even was running for my life from demons who put a bounty on my head I was scared I was just a small child all I wanted was my mother to love and protect me I didn't want to be lonely have no one to care about me I had no one to take care of me demons were after me that I fell into a river the current was strong I almost drowned for I was tired and weak I grab onto the ledge I was determine to survive at any cost I ran for my life again when the demons found me I hid in the bushes quietly as I could so they wouldn't find me now I know I did some bad things it was only because I was angry and bitter and that no one taught me right from wrong I now know right from wrong I'm a good person with a good heart I have my mother back I have my sister and friends who care about me and what happens to me unfortunately because of me being bitter and depressed early tonight I did something stupid I got drunk and fell out of the tree hitting my head hard I'm lucky I remember who I was but now I'm deaf for the rest of my life I will never hear again." " Hiei were so sorry for what we did to you I had a vision that you would Reek havoc on the island please forgive us." The elders ask. " Hiei honey the elders say they are sorry for what they did to you they said they had a vision you would reek havoc on the island." Hina sign. " You're vision was wrong when I came to the island did I hurt you guys no I left you alone I figured what would I get in killing you all for revenge nothing it wouldn't bring my mother back or make up for the pain I already suffered." " Hiei again were truly sorry please forgive us." The elders ask. " Hiei the elders saying there truly sorry and their ask you to forgive them." Hina sign. " I forgive you." " Well, we've got to go take care Hiei." The elder's replied. " Hiei there saying they have to go and to take care." Hina sign. " Bye." Hiei sign. "Hina take care of yourself and your children." The elder's replied. " I will." Hina replies. The elders disappear back to the island. " Mom I'm glad I talked to the elders it makes me feel better." Hiei sign. " Glad that you feel better." Hina sign. " Kurama can I speak to you about something." Hiei sign. " Sure Hiei." Kurama sign. " Mom Yukina Kurama, Yusuke can you give me and Kurama a few minutes to talk." Hiei sign. " Sure Hiei." Hina sign." Everyone let's give Hiei and Kurama some time to talk." Hina replies. Hina, Yukina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left the room. " Hiei what do you want to talk about." Kurama sign. " I would like to thank you for caring about me I know I haven't been the nicest person but I'm trying my hardest." Hiei sign. " I know you have you've changed a lot in such a short time Hiei I'm proud of you." Kurama sign. " Really." Hiei sign. " Yes Hiei your sweet have a nice personality you're smiling more and you're talking more which we all find it nice." Kurama sign. Hiei hugged Kurama. " Thanks Kurama you and everyone else are truly my friends." Hiei sign he smiled at Kurama. " Hiei do you ever want to have surgery to restore you're hearing." Kurama sign. " No there's no doctor's in Makai that could restore my hearing and the human doctor's don't know a demons structure so it wouldn't help either." Hiei sign. " How about a hearing aid." Kurama sign." I don't need one I'm fine as I am." Hiei sign. " Alright but maybe there is a doctor who can restore you're hearing think about it." Kurama sign. " I have though about it but it might hurt my Jagan I can't risk that you know my Jagan is the source of my powers and besides in order to restore my hearing they need to open my brain since my nerves were damage and head surgery is risky I might not survive it and it could damage my Jagan you know what will happen if my Jagan is damage I'll die my Jagan is connected to my Youkai level" Hiei sign. " Alright I understand Hiei." Kurama sign. " That's good." Hiei sign. Hina Yukina came in franticly. " Yusuke was hurt Yukumo attacked him." Yukina replies. "Where?" Kurama asks. " On his way to picking up Keiko." Hina replies. " Kurama what's going on?" Hiei sign. " Yusuke was attack on his way to Keiko's house by Yukumo." Kurama sign. " Sis is Yusuke injured." Hiei sign. " No but Keiko is badly injured." Yukina sign. " Let's go Kurama." Hiei sign. " Hiei are you sure you should go you can't hear anything what if you're hit by a car." Yukina sign. " I'll be fine sis don't worry Yusuke needs me." Hiei sign. " Alright Hiei but I want you near Kurama." Yukina sign. " I will I promise." Hiei sign. " Kurama please Watch over my brother Make sure he isn't injured." Yukina replies. " I will Yukina." Kurama replies. Kurama and Hiei made it to Genkai's temple. " Yusuke how's Keiko." Hiei sign. " She's hurt pretty bad did you're sister come with you." Yusuke sign. " No she's at your house." Hiei sign. Yukina ran up the temple. " Yusuke I'll heal Keiko." Yukina replies. " Thanks Yukina." Yusuke replies." Yusuke what is Yukumo after?" Hiei sign. " I don't know Hiei probably for the sphere again to change the world to the netherworld." Yusuke sign. " Won't he learn he will never win?" Hiei sign. " He already has the sphere." Yusuke sign. " Will get it back." Hiei sign. " Hiei what if Raiko is with Yukumo they don't know sign language you won't be able to hear him talk." Yusuke sign. " Yusuke you translate for me." Hiei sign. Yukina came out. " How's Keiko?" Yusuke asks. " She's feeling better I healed her wounds." Yukina replies. " Thanks Yukina." Yusuke replies. " Let's go." Yusuke replies. " Hiei make sure you aren't injured." Yukina sign. " I will I'll be fine don't worry." Hiei sign. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara ran to a building. " Look at the sky its purple." Hiei sign. " Yukumo is on the move." Yusuke sign. Raiko appear. " So it's you guys." Raiko replies. " What did he say?" Hiei sign. " He said so it's you guys." Yusuke sign. " I want to fight him." Hiei sign. " Okay Hiei read his lips to see what he says." Yusuke sign. Hiei ran up towards. " So you again Hiei." Raiko replies. " I'll get you." Hiei sign. "What's the deal you're using you're hands." Raiko replies. Yusuke jumped up. " Raiko where's Yukumo?" Yusuke asks. " At the other building." Raiko replies. " Yusuke let me handle this." Hiei sign. " Okay I just want to find Yukumo so I can go there." Yusuke sign. " Alright Yusuke you go find Yukumo kill him." Hiei sign. " I will." Yusuke sign. " What's going on?" Raiko asks. " Hiei can I tell him." Yusuke sign. " Go ahead but tell him I don't want pity." Hiei sign. " Raiko the reason Hiei didn't answer you is because he can't hear you Hiei is deaf he cannot hear at all we communicate using sign language." Yusuke replies. Raiko was shocked to say the least. " Hiei I'm sorry to hear I won't fight I have no reason too it was all Yukumo's doing." Raiko replies. " Hiei Raiko said he's sorry to hear what happen to you and he doesn't want to fight he said it was all Yukumo's doing." Yusuke sign. " How could Yukumo do this look at the earth its in chaos I feel sad because I want to live in peace but can't because we have to fight in order to have peace." Hiei sign. " Hiei it will be alright one day there will be peace." Yusuke sign. " Can you call Yukumo here?" Yusuke asks. " Sure be glad too." Raiko replies. Yukumo appear. " Yukumo please don't destroy the earth please." Yusuke pleaded. " Alright I won't here's the sphere." Yukumo replies handing Yusuke the sphere. The earth turn back to normal. " Hiei let's go home." Yusuke sign. " Yes let's." Hiei signed smiling at Yusuke. Hiei and Yusuke made it down to where Kurama and Kuwabara were waiting. " Yusuke the fight is over all ready?" Kurama asks. " Yes they surrender." Yusuke replies. " Yusuke let's go get Keiko." Hiei sign. " Sure Hiei will go back to the temple you're mother and sister Grandish are there." Yusuke sign. " Okay Yusuke I'm getting tired." Hiei sign. " Kurama are you alright you look kind of pale you feel okay?" Hiei sign. " I never had the chicken pox I've been feeling itchy." Kurama sign. " Uh oh Yusuke what about you did you have the chicken pox?" Hiei sign. " No I never did." Yusuke sign. " Hiei you can get chicken pox too how are you feeling?" Yusuke sign. " How can I get chicken pox I'm a demon?" Hiei sign. " Hiei's right Yusuke he can't because he's a demon." Kurama replies. " How can you be sure?" Yusuke asks. " I am not." Kurama replies. " Hiei how are you feel?" Kurama sign. " I feel not to great and I feel itchy." Hiei sign. " Hiei I think you have the chicken pox." Kurama sign. " Great you gave it to me." Hiei signed sulking badly at Kurama. " Don't get mad at me Hiei." Kurama sign. " Yusuke how about you?" Hiei sign. " I feel feverish and itchy." Yusuke sign. " There's the temple." Hiei sign. Yukina ran out to her brother." Hiei are you alright?" Yukina sign. " No I have the chicken pox I'm so itchy." Hiei sign. " Mom Hiei is sick he has the chicken pox." Yukina replies. Hina comes out of the temple. "Hiei you look pale." Hina sign. " I feel cold and flushed and really itchy." Hiei sign. " Shh it will be alright I'll get lotion and rub it all over you." Hina sign. " Mom Yusuke and Kurama have chicken too." Hiei sign. " Keiko will take care of Yusuke and Kuwabara can take care of Kurama." Hina signed picking up her son in her arms. " Mom Run me an oatmeal bath." Hiei sign. " Sure son." Hina sign taking Hiei into the bathroom Hina turn on the water she put oatmeal in the bath. " Hiei it's almost ready do you want me to leave?" Hina sign. " No you're my mother you can see me naked it's alright." Hiei sign. Hiei undid his cloak he then untied the pants. Hiei got in the tub." That feels better mom." Hiei sign. " Glad it does." Hina sign. Koenma appeared in the bathroom. Hiei was embarrassed. " Mom Tell Koenma to leave?" Hiei signed blushing a lot." Hiei ask if you would leave he's a little embarrassed." Hina replies. " Sorry but it's an emergency." Koenma replies. " Hiei Koenma says theirs an emergency." Hina sign. " Koenma what is it?" Hiei sign. " Hiei wants to know what is it." " It's Suzaku he's back he found the barrier and is looking for Yusuke." Koenma replies. " Koenma say that Suzaku is back and that he's found the barrier and is looking for Yusuke." Hina sign. " For what?" Hiei sign. " For what?" Hina asks. " For revenge on him for beating him at Maze Tower." Koenma replies. " For revenge on him for beating him at Maze tower." Hina sign. " Koenma first of all you need to learn sign language so you can communicate with me Kurama can teach you." " Hiei says you need to learn sign language so you can communicate with him he also said Kurama can teach you." Hina replies. " Hina can you teach me?" Koenma asks. " Sure be glad too." Hina replies. " Hiei sit in the tub for half an hour I'll come check on you in a few minutes." Hina sign." Okay mom." Hiei sign. Hina and Kurama left the room Hina taught Koenma to sign he mastered it well. " Now can I go finish talking to Hiei?" Koenma asks. " Sure Hiei doesn't feel well he has the chicken pox." Hina replies. Koenma went into the bathroom Hiei was still soaking in the tub. " Hiei this is serious Suzaku wants Yusuke dead and his team." Koenma sign. " Can you talk to me after I get out of the tub?" Hiei sign. " You're mom says you have the chicken pox." Koenma sign. " Yes so does Yusuke and Kurama." Hiei sign. " This isn't good Suzaku is looking for Yusuke." Koenma sign. " How can Suzaku be so vengeful he doesn't realize Yusuke is a lot stronger now since he's half demon he could kidnap Keiko we've got to do something?" Hiei sign. " But you, Yusuke, Kurama are sick." Koenma sign. " How long before Suzaku finds Yusuke?" Hiei sign. " Any time as long as he stays in hiding he won't." Koenma sign. " Okay Yusuke is sick so he won't go any where Suzaku doesn't know where Genkai's temple is so as of right now were safe." Hiei sign. " I want to get out can you hand me a towel." Hiei sign. " Sure Hiei." Koenma signed handing Hiei a towel. " Please turn around Koenma." Hiei sign. Koenma turn around Hiei dried himself off he wrapped the towel around himself. " Koenma you can turn around." Hiei sign. Koenma turned around. " I'll leave the bathroom so you can dress." Koenma sign. He left the bathroom. Hiei dress he felt itchy. Hiei walked out of the bathroom. " Mom some lotion please." Hiei sign he sat on the bed Hina took her son's cloak off she rub the lotion on him. " Mom my stomach." Hiei sign." Okay Hiei." Hina sign as she rubs more lotion on his stomach. " Mom more on my back it itches so much." Hiei signs. Hiei was scratching. " Hiei honey Please Don't scratch." Hina signed. " But I itch." Hiei signed. " Shh I know sweetheart but you don't want to end up with marks on your skin afterward." Hina signed. " I'm sleepy." Hiei signed. " You need to rest." Hina signed. Hiei lay down he fell asleep his thumb in his mouth sucking it contently. " Koenma Hiei is asleep you didn't finish talking to him." Hina replies. Yukina came in. " Mom how is Hiei?" Yukina asks. " Very itchy right now he's asleep he will be fine in three weeks you can't be near him Yukina you never had the chicken pox I have before when a month before I met your and Hiei's father." Hina replies. " Alright but I've been exposed mom its too late." Yukina replies. " Mom I'll help." Yukina replies. " Okay make some soup for your brother Kurama and Yusuke." Hina replies. "Alright." Yukina replies. Hiei woke up. " Mom so itchy." Hiei signed. " Shh I'll rub more lotion on you." Hina signed putting more lotion on Hiei. " Mom my face itches." Hiei signed. " Okay no near your Jagan or your eyes." Hina signed. " My Jagan is covered." Hiei signed Grandish came in the room to see Hiei. " Hiei you alright?" Grandish signed. " I have the chicken pox and now you've been exposed." Hiei signed. " Oh no." Grandish signed. " Mom more on my chest area." Hiei signed. Hina put some on her son he was covered in lotion. " So sleepy I'm not hungry." Hiei signed he lie down and fell asleep sucking his thumb. " Grandish you feel okay you might becoming down with the chicken pox." Hina replies. " I feel okay." Grandish replies. Hina looked at her son who was sleepy peacefully she saw the chicken pox spots on him all over his stomach and chest and face. " Poor Hiei he's so sick with chicken pox." Hina replies. Suddenly Suzaku came. " Hah the Urameshi team will die." Suzaku replies. Hina spoke. " No don't Suzaku and you're in trouble now." Hina replies. " Why?" Suzaku asks. " You've been exposed." Hina replies. " To what." Suzaku asks. " The chicken pox my son Kurama, and Yusuke all have it and now you probably will come down with it." Hina replies. " Great I can't afford to be sick." Suzaku replies angrily. " You won't be sick for another week." Hina replies. Yukina came in she didn't look well. " Mom I think I have the chicken pox." Yukina complains. Hina noticed the spots all over her daughter. " Oh Yukina honey go take an oatmeal bath your brother is asleep Hina gently place Hiei in bed. " Suzaku can you watch over my son while I tend to his sister don't wake him he's very sick if he does there's some lotion on the table he may be cranky don't upset him rub some lotion on his back and stomach and face keep him quiet and don't let him scratch them." Hina replies she took her daughter in the bathroom and close the door. Suzaku sat in the chair he remained quiet. " Great now I'm going to end up getting sick I wish I stayed where I was." Suzaku complains. Kuwabara came in. " Suzaku no." Kuwabara replies. " No I'm not here to harm you guys." Suzaku replies. " What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asks. "I was coming for a visit and now I wish I didn't come." Suzaku replies. " Why?" Kuwabara replies. " Hiei has the chicken pox I've been exposed what about you?" Suzaku asks. " Already had them when I was little poor Yusuke he has the worst he won't stop scratching them Keiko is trying is putting on lotion on him Kurama is asleep he feels really bad." Kuwabara replies. Hiei woke up. " Kuwabara where's my mother?" Hiei signed. " Tell Hiei she's in the bathroom with his sister she has the chicken pox." Suzaku replies. " Suzaku told me to tell you that your mother is with your sister she came down with the chicken pox." Kuwabara signed. " Great now there's five of us who have it." Hiei signed. " I feel itchy my stomach and my face." Hiei signed. " I'll put some on." Kuwabara signed. " No I want my mother." Hiei signed. " Alright she will be out soon." Kuwabara signed. Hina came out with Yukina. " Hiei your awake you should rest." Hina signed. " I feel really itchy." Hiei signed. " Alright I'll rub lotion on you and your sister then both of you to sleep." Hina signed. " Okay mom." Hiei signed. Hina put some lotion on Hiei he laid down and was asleep in seconds holding a pillow Hina then rub some lotion all over Yukina she fell asleep next to her brother. " Okay Kuwabara Suzaku let's leave so these two can sleep awhile." Hina replies. " How come Hiei isn't speaking that he's using his hands to talk?" Suzaku asks. " Suzaku Hiei is deaf he lost his hearing see he was drunk he fell out of the tree hitting his head hard on the cement Yusuke found him and took him home to his house tending to his wounds when Hiei woke up he had amnesia and couldn't remember anything not even his sister or his friends eventually Hiei did remember but lost his hearing forever." Hina replies turning on the night light for her son and daughter Suzaku Kuwabara Hina quietly left the room. Keiko came out of the room where Yusuke was finally asleep. " He's so stubborn he would keep scratching." Keiko complains. " Keiko you did have the chicken pox right?" Hina asks. " Um let me check with my mother but I think I did." Keiko replies dialing her home number. " Mom um did I have the chicken pox before when I was younger?" Keiko asks. " No Keiko you didn't you had the measles." Her mother replies. " Great thanks mom." Keiko replies hanging up the phone. " What did your mother said?" Hina asks. " No I didn't I've been exposed by Yusuke I'm in trouble." Keiko replies. " Kuwabara you said you had them before so your in no danger if Keiko comes down with it and she most likely will and so will Suzaku it will be up to us two to take care of all of them." Hina replies. " Keiko please Wait until the others are well." Kuwabara replies. " Hey if I come down with it I have no control over it." Keiko replies. The next morning Keiko woke up she felt awe full and itchy. " Dam I have the chicken pox." Keiko complains she found Yusuke asleep still. " Hina." Keiko called out. Hina came in. " I have the chicken pox I need an oatmeal bath I feel so itchy." Keiko complains. " Okay I'll put the bath together for you then you can go in." Hina replies she went into the bathroom she turn on the water and let it fill up she added oatmeal and then turn off the water. " Keiko it's ready." Hina replies. Keiko came in she didn't feel good. " Okay I'll give you some privacy." Hina replies she left the bathroom to go check on her son and daughter who were still asleep she wondered where Suzaku went off too. "Suzaku." Hina calls out she found him on the couch asleep she noticed the red spots on his face. " Great him too." Hina replies. Kuwabara had woken up he went to find Hina. " Kuwabara did your sister have the chicken pox?" Hina asks. " She was the one who gave them to me." Kuwabara replies. " Call her we need help Keiko has it and so does Suzaku." Hina replies. " Alright I will." Kuwabara replies. " I'll check on Kurama." Hina replies going into his room she found Kurama still asleep. " There all still asleep." Hina replies smiling. Yukina had woken up itchy. " Mom." Yukina replies Hina entered the room. " Mom I'm itchy my stomach." Yukina replies. " Shh I'll rub more lotion." Hina replies getting the lotion bottle out she rubbed more on her daughter. " Is that better Yukina you all should eat?" Hina replies. " Mom bring Hiei and I to the living room we should all camp out there it would be easy for you Kuwabara and his sister." Yukina replies. " Alright get your pillow and blanket I'll carry your brother." Hina replies. Yukina got the pillow and blanket she went out to the living room and laid down on the floor and cover herself with the blanket. Hina looked at her son. " Oh no what if his Jagan is damaged because of the chicken pox." Hina replies with fear. Hina went to Kurama's room. " Kurama wake up." Hina replies. Kurama woke. " Hina what's wrong?" Kurama asks. " Kurama you need to check Hiei's Jagan I fear something is wrong with it." Hina replies. " Okay I will." Kurama replies standing up he and Hina walked to the room Hiei was still asleep. " Remove his bandana first I'll check." Kurama replies. Hina removed her son's bandana. Kurama sat on the bed. " His Jagan is damaged were in trouble it has red spots we need Sigure right away." Kurama replies. " Call him." Hina replies. " I will right now." Kurama replies. Sigure appears. " What's the problem?" Sigure asks. " Hiei's Jagan is damaged it has red spots he has the chicken pox." Kurama replies. " His Jagan is fine it's responding to Hiei being sick when he's over the chicken pox the spots will disappear its not damaged at all he still has his Youkai and all his powers still tell him not to use it until he's over the chicken pox I'll stay until he's over it." Sigure replies. " Thanks and by the way Hiei is deaf." Hina replies. " Since when he wasn't before?" Sigure asks. " Three weeks ago he was drinking and drunk he fell out of the tree hitting his head hard on the cement Yusuke found him and brought him home when Hiei woke up he had amnesia couldn't remember anything or us eventually he did but he lost his hearing. Hiei woke up he felt itchy. " Mom my back itches." Hiei signed then he noticed Sigure there. " Mom you called him why?" Hiei signed. " Your Jagan is sick it's responding to you being sick with chicken pox I was worried it was damaged." Hina signed. " Okay that is alright mom." Hiei signed. Hina rubbed some lotion on Hiei's back. " Where's Yukina." Hiei signed. " Out in the living room were turning the livingroom into a hospital for you guys Keiko and Suzaku got it." Hina signed. Hiei smiled. " Serves him right for coming here." Hiei signed. " Let's go into the living room I'll lay you next to your sister." Hina signed picking up her son. " Mom I feel yucky." Hiei signed. " Shh I know you do." Hina signed. " Sigure can you get the pillow and blanket for Hiei?" Hina asks. " Sure." Sigure replies getting the blanket and pillow he followed Hina out to the living room where Suzaku, Yukina, Yusuke Keiko Kurama were laying down Sigure laid the pillow next to Yukina Hina placed her son on it cover her son with the blanket to his stomach. " Okay don't panic everyone I know all of you are sick we'll get you threw it." Hina replies. Kuwabara's sister showed up. " Great all of you have it this is too much for all of us I'm calling Kurama's mother she had them before." She replies. Shiori arrive to help. Later that night Hiei and everyone else were covered in lotion they were all asleep. " Few what a day." Hina Shiori replies. " I hope Hiei is the first one done with this I'm worried about him because of his third eye." Hina replies. " Two weeks." Shiori replies. " What are the chances of us four to get it?" Shiori asks. " We won't I've had it years ago." Hina replies. The next morning Hiei and Yukina woke up. " Mom." Hiei signed. " Yes Hiei honey." Hina signed. " I glad you're here." Hiei signed. " Me too son." Hina signed. " I feel so yucky mom what did Sigure say?" Hiei signed. " He said do not use your powers until your better he's here until you're over the chicken pox to make sure your Jagan isn't damaged." Hina signed. " Alright mom I feel so itchy more lotion please." Hiei signed. " Sure Hiei honey then you can and I can talk." Hina signed. Hiei smiled at his mother. Koenma came in the room from the kitchen. " Koenma what about you Is there a chance you'll end up with this?" Hiei signed. " Well I don't actually know but it might happen." Koenma signed. " Hiei you should rest." Hina signed. " I will mom I love you." Hiei signed. " I love you too son." Hina signed back. " I can't wait until I'm over this." Hiei replies. "Shh I know now get some sleep." Hina replies softly Hiei slowly close his eyes and life went on for Hiei being deaf wasn't so bad for him he got usta it and had what all he ever wanted family and friends. 


End file.
